Unfinished Business
by earlgreyqueen
Summary: Nitori died five months ago leaving Rin alone and all the team mourning. But now he's back and has some unfinished business to attend to. Rated M for language, gore and later sex scenes.


Rin pushed to door open and ran through to another door, when he pushed it open he was back in the same room, Nitori spun his head and grinned before his face slipping into a terrified expression and blood dribbles from his eyes and mouth

'Help... me...' He coughs and the blood splatters across the floor 'Rin...' His voice is raspy and his teeth grind together a little making a squeaking noise.

Rin shakes his head and runs again, pushing through a door and ending up in the same room, he looked down as a hand grabbed his ankle and he gasped, Nitori lay on the floor, tire marks over his back and his intestines dribbled out the raw wounds 'Rin...!' He sobs and blood dribbles from every oriface 'Save... Me!' The small boy screams.

* * *

><p>Rin sat up in bed and gasped holding his hand over where his heart is and whimpered slightly in fear.<p>

"I would have saved you if I could have Ai... I would have..." He sighed and lay down again, his eyes widening when he noticed Ai's face right next to his "Holy fucking shit!" Long legs scrambled around and tangle up in the duvet trapping him in place.

"Senpai~!" Nitori grinned and leant on the edge of the bed "You're awake~!"

"And you're dead! You've been dead for months what the fuck is this! I must be sleeping still, this isn't real...!" The redhead pinched himself and shook his head "Oh my God..."

"I know I'm dead silly, I got run over 5 months ago, died on the scene, you cried." Pretty lips turn up a little and perfect teeth nibble on the lower lip "I'm back though, but I'm still dead" With saying this the teen placed his hand on Rins stomach before pushing through his hand disappearing into the toned skin "Pretty dead." He grinned with the look of shock on Rins face.

"Get off-out-of-out of me! Get out of here! You're not aloud to be back you died no, you have to stay dead you can't just come back and do this to me!" Rin yelled and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I can't go back anywhere... I have nowhere to go... But I do know why I'm back ok? Please just hear me out?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and Rin nodded "I have unfinished business... I'm stuck in limbo right now ok? I can't go anywhere until my business is done..."

"And what is your unfinished business Ai...?" His voice was a little quiet and shaky, completely different to the usual hot headed teenager.

"To get you to say you love me." Nitoris face was incredibly serious and he looked Rin straight in the eyes "I need you to say that you love me- And mean it, and then I get to rest in peace for the rest of eternity ok?"

Rin nodded and spoke softly "I love you..." He closed his eyes and opened his eyes again to see Nitori shaking his head infront of him, the ghost stood up and stretched

"When you say it and mean it I'll go ok? Until then you're stuck back with me..." The teen sat down on the desk chair and spun it round slowly, looking at the ceiling.

Rin studied the boy and scowled, he had a slight glowing aura, it was yellow with blue tinges , he was exactly the same lookswise apart from looking a little sunken, but it was still Nitori infront of him, his best friend, his roommate.

"Ai..." He waited for the glowing boy to turn around again before speaking again "How does dying feel?"

"Well... I was in a lot of pain for probably two hours? And at the hospital when I died everything went dark for a couple of minutes before I was stood next to you in the room looking at myself in the bed, I think that's when I realised I wasn't alive anymore, that and I could go right through you..." A wistful smile captures his lips and he sighs softly "That was the first time you cried about me, you begged my name and I tried to tell you I was there but you were too upset... I'm sorry I did that to you..."

Rin shook his head and spoke softly "It hurt a lot y'know? I couldn't sleep, I had to get rid all of your stuff, I didn't want to remember you and then Momo comes over and just starts having a panic attack he fucking ripped things and got really angry, he was yelling how he wished it was was someone else and not you and how it was unfair and we both got really mad and bashed the shit out of everything" The boy took a deep breath in and continued "I just sat in the middle of the mess and just cried with Momo... I felt so much better after it"

Nitori laughed softly and bit his lip "I'm glad you cried~ Shows you're not heartless afterall, ne?"

Rin shook his head and lay down in his bed again, pulling his duvet up to his chin "Your bed's still made up if you want to sleep..."

"Thanks..." Nitori climbed up the steps and lay down on the bed "Night Senpai..."

"Night Ai..." Rin smiled to himself and curled up, disappearing into the dream land, but this time it was without blood and gore and this time, it was dreamless.

* * *

><p>Okay whatup weebs<p>

I have been gone for so fuckin long but here we are yO

I read this rly short yaoi manga from the library and it had this kinda plot but eh w/e

I hope you all enjoyed this, hopefully it'll get all nerdy and squishy and fluffy

wuff u all yO


End file.
